foxs berrys life
by hawk'cry of stream clan
Summary: red a normal kitty pet then clan cats so come along with red and see her come into abuse and happiness then trouble! (if you want please comment if you want one of your ocs in the story or jut review it)
1. misshap

hi there I'm new to this and this is my first story

As the fox looking cat looked around her house-folks den she started to wonder when they will let her out again. *finally* she'd think as her house folk come and open the glass den door, ``violet!`` she'd yell when she saw her best friend

Violet was a blue looking cat with you guessed it violet eyes!

``hey red` violet mewed purring at seeing her friend

*why is she so beautiful* she'd think to herself purring

``hey wanna explore the forest!`` violet piped up bouncing up and down

``okay!`` red said shaking her fur . As they talked to each other in the forest they heard a bush rustle.

``fox!`` the bush screeched, then a black and and white cat attacked red tackling her to the damp forest floor scratching her belly.

``stop stop stop!`` wailed violet jumping at the cat

``what are you doing run or the fox will kill you!`` the cat snarl at red and kept scratching her left to right. After she was nearly covered in blood the black and white cat stopped

``wait this isn't a fox it's a cat oh my star clan!`` the cat shrieked `` ill take you to my clan to get patched up!`` the cat grabbed her. she coughed up blood feeling faint she tried to stay awake but failed letting the pain fade away to darkness.


	2. help

She woke up to the strong smell of herbs that grew in the garden of her house folksyard. She'd sit up but that just takes up so much energy

``sit down you mouse brain`` a harsh voice came, she turns around to see a brown tom snarling

``i-i-i need to leave!`` she stammered backing away and hitting someone

``ah!`` she screamed turning to see the black and white tom

``hey don't worry we won't harm you`` he dipped his head ``let me introduce myself`` he meowed ``im bone star, leader of thunder clan and that cat`` He'd flick his tail to the brown cat who was cleaning himself``is bear foot``

the brown tom named bear foot looked up from his cleaning, his blue eyes stared into hers, she tore her gaze away from his

``so need any fresh-kill?`` bone star asked

``fresh kill?`` red asked cocking her head to the side

`you know mice squirrels voles birds?`` bone star said his gaze growing hostile

``eww gross`` she'd stick her tongue out

``well get used to it… you'll be staying here for a long time``

``anyway do you and your…"friends" want to come and join the clans`` he asked bluntly

``wait w-w-WHAT``


	3. accpect

hi there I'm new to this and this is my first story

As the fox looking cat looked around her house-folks den she started to wonder when they will let her out again. *finally* she'd think as her house folk come and open the glass den door, ``violet!`` she'd yell when she saw her best friend

Violet was a blue looking cat with you guessed it violet eyes!

``hey red` violet mewed purring at seeing her friend

*why is she so beautiful* she'd think to herself purring

``hey wanna explore the forest!`` violet piped up bouncing up and down

``okay!`` red said shaking her fur . As they talked to each other in the forest they heard a bush rustle.

``fox!`` the bush screeched, then a black and and white cat attacked red tackling her to the damp forest floor scratching her belly.

``stop stop stop!`` wailed violet jumping at the cat

``what are you doing run or the fox will kill you!`` the cat snarl at red and kept scratching her left to right. After she was nearly covered in blood the black and white cat stopped

``wait this isn't a fox it's a cat oh my star clan!`` the cat shrieked `` ill take you to my clan to get patched up!`` the cat grabbed her. she coughed up blood feeling faint she tried to stay awake but failed letting the pain fade away to darkness.


	4. surprise

"fox berry, violet leaf!" the clans yowled the cat's names Fox berry blushed hearing her new clan mates cheer her new name. She'd turn to Violet leaf she'd giggle seeing her bound up and down

"fox berry may i see you at sunning rocks after the clan meeting" he'd meow to her making sure no one could hear

"sure!" she'd meow back wondering if she will get a warrior task

Later

As Fox berry walked to sunning rocks she'd turn to see a cat's pelt was pitch black he'd meow a greeting the turned and left

*how wired* she'd think to herself but she shook it off and she continued to walk towards sunning rocks and then she saw the black and white leader

"hey bone star!" fox berry mewed bouncing up and down

"oh fox berry so here's what i wanted to ask you" he'd looked into her eyes inhaling

"be my mate"

(cliff hanger) ;


	5. an escape

"wait what i can't i'm sorry i already have a mate" *the beautiful violet leaf* she'd back away only to hear snarl behind her she'd turn to see the black cat from before and Bear foot

"I did not ask you" he'd say with a snarl "you will be my mate or i will exile your mate and keep you here maybe i will kill him" he'd chuckle to himself as if he was fine with killing innocent cats.

"fine , I can't help anyone if you kill them" she'd sigh "ill be your mate…" she'd snarl the last word

"now lets have my kits" he'd say looking near her tail ((OoOoOoOoOoOo)

"no way it's too early not now maybe in a couple of moons!" she'd squeak

"fine don't talk to violet leaf ever again" he'd snarl scratching her left eye, she'd was taken aback and then shrieked in pain as her eyes started to bleed

Bear foot looked at her with fear and anger in his eyes and he hurried around to get cobwebs and plaster then around her eye

(sorry if it's short)

(I have to edit a lot)


	6. plan

Fox berry had to stay in the medicine den for a long time for her eye and bear foot had been a lot nicer

"I'm sorry I didn't know he would do that if he did i-``

``it's not your fault `` berry said shaking her fur ``he did it because he wanted me he never told you he would scratch me..`` she'd meow looking at him with her good eye ``anyway I'm going do escape wanna come? `she'd ask the question bluntly

``wait what about violet shine, sweet fur, tree snap and everyone else?`` he'd ask shaking in fear ``I cant forget my brother and sister and-and``

``stop worrying ill announce it later even if bone star says other wise we can all go and make a new clan!`` she'd meow purring at the thought

``all right ill come`` he'd meow

Later that night

``let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a clan meeting`` yowled bone star his black and white pelt bristling ``there is a traitor among us!`` he'd yowl, all the cats gasped at that their eyes went wide and they looked around suspecting each other ``can you guess who the traitor its violet leaf!`` as he said violet leaf her head shot up and her scent was filled with fear

``if she leaves I leave`` yowled sweet fur her fur bristling

``me to!`` yowled tree snap and bear foot

``same here!``

``ill come to``

``anything to get away from bone star``

``I'm leavening to!`` yowled fox berry running with the rest of the cats. She'd feel hot breath on her tail she'd turn to see bone star jumping and pouncing on her


	7. again?

``you shall not leave your mine`` he'd grab her scruff, fox berry winced as she felt his teeth sinking into her scruff, he'd drag her off to his den and made the black tom guard her

``need any food?`` he'd ask her eyes filled with worry

``no`` she'd wish she had said yes but the pain was not as big as her pain from missing violet leaf*did they get out or did they get killed or what happened I can't live without violet leaf* she'd think her mind racing

``anyway follow me`` h'd flick his tail towards the exit

``wait aren't you with bone star?`` she'd ask

``why follow him when I can be with my mate sweet fur`` he'd look up to the sky daydreaming

``well let's go!`` fox berry meowed taking the dark tom out of his trance

``r-right but we have to wait until night fall so we can slip out under darkness`` the tom meow

``wait what's your name`` Fox berry asked

``nightclaw`` said the black tom checking the sky ``you better sleep and get ready`` he'd meow shaking his fur

``right right..`` fox berry mew'd curling into her makeshift nest and closed her eyes begging for sleep to come.

(**please leave** **reviews it would make my day!)**


End file.
